the_weylandyutani_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien
Alien is a movie directed by Sir Ridley Scott and was released in 1979. SUMMARY (SPOILERS!!!!!) On their return trip home to Earth, the crew of the interstellar freighter,"Nostromo" get woken up by the ships computer, receiving a transmission of unknown origin from an unexplored moon known as "LV-426." 3 crew members approach the beacon on-foot and find an Engineer derelict spacecraft that is housing alien eggs. When a crew member (Kane) examines an egg, a facehugger leaps out onto Kane's face from the egg laying an Alien embryo in his chest. Captain Dallas and and Science Officer Ash examine the Facehugger and attempt to cut it off Kane's face. When Ash cuts a knuckle, "Acid blood" spews out and tears a hole through a few decks. Upon finding out that the alien bleeds acid they avoid cutting the alien. Later the alien comes off of Kane's face and Kane wakes up feeling fine, then when the crew of the Nostromo are having dinner, Kane starts coughing as if he was choking, then an alien, that is known as a "Chest burster" Bursts out of his chest and runs away. The crew then starts to hunt for the creature and ends up finding the ships cat "Jonesy," Brett Then runs after the cat so they don't have to pick up the cat on their motion tracker again, but ends up getting dragged into one of the ship's cooling ducts by the now fully grown alien and dies. Another plan is to flush the Alien out of the airlock by luring the alien into the inner airlock with flamethrowers built by Dennis Parker. Captain Dallas then attempts this plan but is then caught by the Alien and dies. Lieutenant Ellen Ripley then accesses The ship's MOTHER Core then finds out that the science officer Ash has been protecting the creature the whole time the creature has been on the ship. Ash then attempts to kill Ripley but Parker and Lambert then show up, and Parker hits Ash in the head with a baseball bat and it is revealed that ash is an android. Ripley reconnects ash and asks him how to kill it. Ash replies with, " You can't. Perfect organism." Parker incinerates ash with his flamethrower and Ripley then tells them to collect as much coolant as you can carry for the Ship's lifeboat and tells them that they're going to blow up the ship and escape on the lifeboat. Parker and Lambert are both killed by the Alien in the process of collecting the coolant. Ripley initiates the countdown and the ship blows up, as Ripley prepare to go into hyper-sleep for the journey, and finds the Alien stowed away on the lifeboat. She puts on a Space suit and opens the air lock, the Alien flies out and Ripley shoot a harpoon gun at the creature and the creature is blown up by the ships engines. Ripley then records her final log for the Interstellar Freighter, the Nostromo.